Killer Cell
Personality/Mentality Jack is somebody who is very cautious about the world around him. He hasn’t experienced it enough, being alive and free to say so. He can behave in a rather passive manner unless he is provoked to a fight. Being made into a biological weapon makes him an easy trigger to have a sharp switch in behaviour. During a fight, he can easily cut off his emotions and connection to people if it means it will preserve his life. Backstory Somewhere in a dark facility, somewhere deep below the Earth’s crust. The facility seems to be empty of any people and nobody is present. Absolute silence with no hint of any natural sounds can be heard in the facility. The absolute silence only interferes with a periodic… bloop… as a bubble flows up and pops somewhere. A series of large tubes are located in one one of the halls of the facility. Most of them seem empty or are too foggy to look inside as red liquid flows in them. Those that can be seen through contain deformed creatures that somehow resembled humans that have overgrown limbs or are missing them in general. Despite that, they all still looked like monsters. In the middle of the same room, there was a corpse on the table. It was a body of a dead man who was missing body hair and their stomach was cut open. The doors in the back of the room would open up as a man, wearing a white coat walked out. Despite how gruesome his surrounding was, he didn’t seem disgusted which would be considered rather strange. “Attempt Number 67 has been a failure. The subject had grown and matured in a correct manner but couldn't’ survive outside of the cryotube.” The scientist spoke into a small microphone in his hands. “The organs weren’t ready for the outside environment, especially the lungs. Final conclusion, attempt to replicate the subject #0 has failed again.” He spoke as a disappointed look slide over his face. He pushed a small button on the table and it began to retract below ground along with the corpse on it. “Another failure…” He said as a loud sound would echo throughout the entire facility. The lights started to glow red, it was an alarm. “Something broke out!” The scientist would say with a cautious look at the lights. as he would dash out of the room. He pulled out a gun from under his coat as he ran towards the room that said Subject #89. “That's impossible, this subject is not fully developed yet.” He said as the doors would open. In front of him was a strange image. There was nobody inside the room. The only visible thing was a large tube that was cracked. Glass shards were lying everywhere as it all was covered in liquids. Monitors on the side were showing a simple message, “Error: Subject Not Found”. “What the hell?” The scientist said with a perplexed expression as he looks and didn’t see a weakened body in front of him. If something this underdeveloped could break out and not be in a weakened state that there was a very big issue for him. “Subject 89, where are you? Stop hiding from me, I’m not here to hurt you.” The scientist said as he would put both of his hands on the pistol and proceed to look around. He received no reply to his questions. //89 didn’t finish his memory upload and growth yet. His mind and body probably are still only at a degree of a teenager. This should eliminate most hazard from this misshap.// He thought as a loud and high pitched of tearing metal came from up above. The scientist’s head would instantly follow the noise to see something quickly moving up on the ceiling. The image slightly horrified him and surprised him. “I see that you had survived somehow… seems like a younger body allowed you to adapt better to the environment and let you survive…” He said as would rise his gun up and aim it at the moving shadow. He was very surprised that such a failure would succeed, but in science, the biggest mistakes can lead to success. “But it doesn’t matter, I guess its time for you to die.” He said as he would fire a shot, then another and waited for the shadow to fall down lifeless. The result was not what the scientist would expect as the shadow would move to the side from the bullets and dash down towards the scientist. Four crimson tendrils were aiming down at the scientist. “No way-” The man started but before finishing the blood would spill from his mouth interrupting him. ”I don’t want to die.” Said someone very nearby by. It was the shadow that had escaped the cryotube as it was now visible in the light. It was a young boy with red hair and green eyes that were looking at him without any particular emotions except for… curiosity? “You little-” The scientist tried to yell but with those words, more blood came out. His lungs were pierced with something that he couldn’t quite look at as he was pinned to the ground by it. His eyes were full of rage, but also fascination. His experiment was a success but one that will kill him. “I have basic memories of what life is like, but they don’t feel like they belong to me. Nor do I know who I am. Can you tell me that?” The boy said as he leaned over the bleeding out scientist. His eyes were full of the same curiosity still as he asked that question. “You are my creation.” The scientist said quietly as some more blood poured out of his mouth. “And who are you?” The boy asked with even more curiosity but the answer that he would receive would disappoint him as not another word came out of the scientist’s mouth, he was dead. “I guess this is unfortunate…” He thought as he looked around the facility. “From the memories I have, there is a place called Acropolis… Maybe I should go there.” He said to himself as he looked over the scientist’s body. One single thing caught his eyes as he looked at the corpse, a name tag. “Jack Cell… I guess you said that you created me, so I might as well take your name out of respect.” He said as the four long tendrils began to retract back into his body as he would walk up to the door. His look no longer having curiosity but blank now. “I guess my next stop is… Acropolis.” Resources Some money in the pockets and nothing else. Equipment/Weaponry 5 Pocket knives to throw. Specializations Hand to hand combat, stealth. Quirk Type mutation Quirk Power Strange Cells Tendrils The user possesses a strange organ that is inside his lower back, on the end of the spine. This organ is filled with strange cells that are very similar to cancer cells as they reproduce and grow at an absurd rate that is definitely not normal, but unlike cancer cells, they can also be reduced to a size of smaller and return into their normal state in the "sack". The presence of these cells causes a slight mutation in the user’s eye, causing it to change the coloration of the sclera from white to a dark shade of red. The user can allow the sack of cells to burst open with the cells rapidly growing and being able to transform into tendrils that grow out of his back. The number of tendrils can vary from between 1 to 4 different tendrils that are 3 meters in length and can regulate their length according to the user's preference. The cells also have a strange property of being able to harden into something similar to a reinforced bone at will and can transform into different shapes such as a blade or a claw. Each tendril can deal up to 8 kN of damage (not hardened) and move at 40 mph while it also posses the durability of 10kn. The tendril can be very versatile in shape as it can morph into different, yet still basic shapes. When the tendrils harden it can deal the damage of 12kn with the piercing effect while being 15kn in durability. This hardening can last on the tendril for 5 turns before “shedding off” and needing to go on a 3 turn cooldown (if he turns it off early the cd is half the use time rounded up to a higher number). If the tendril is destroyed it will go on a 3 turn cooldown automatically. If the tendril is cut off or destroyed but some other unfortunate circumstance it will take 1 turn to restore it. Each tendril can lift up to 30kg. Quirk Weakness: The quirk originates from an organ an not any part of the user’s body, which creates a heavy weak point. Damaging the organ itself will cause the cells to enter the state of a “coma” as they will be unusable for an extensive period of time which will depend on the severity of the damage. The coma last for 5 turns before the organ finishes regenerating. Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues Category:All Characters